


Angel of Mercy

by SpookyStuff (BigDumbSkeletons)



Category: Original Work, Thrill Kill - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of torture, Minor Character Death, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/SpookyStuff
Summary: A man’s live is about to end.





	Angel of Mercy

After many years of waiting it was finally time for Judge William Whitefield to die. 10 longs years in prison of waiting for that electric chair. He decided to have his favorite food for his last meal. A bacon cheeseburgers with extra mayo. Who the hell cares about healthy eating when you're going to die in a few hours anyway. 

Does he have any regrets? Yes but not for his crimes. He believes that everyone he killed and tortured deserve it. They were murders, serial rapists, pedophiles. They deserved worse. His one regret is that he couldn't save his wife. That he couldn't save his wife. The only person he truly cared about was brutally murder by the "Cowtown Strangler" aka Keith Lee Skaggs aka the bastard who he enjoyed torturing for weeks. He could redo any of the things he done Skaggs would've suffered worse.

Skaggs was the first one he acquitted so he can kidnap, torture, and kill him. Many others suffered the same fate. No one is sure how many victims he had. The judge himself is not even sure. He got charged with two but was suspected of 52 but it could be even more than that.

He wonders if he is going to Heaven or Hell. He hopes Heaven so he can finally be reunited with his wife, but if God is anything like the jury who sentenced him to death, he's going to Hell. He doesn't actually mind. It means that he has a endless supply of monsters to torture for eternally. 

Whitefield was about to find out where he is going. He slowly walked to the electric chair surrounded by people. He has no fucking clue who most of them are and if they are here for his victims than they are insane. They should be glad that he got rid of those scum instead of being glad that the life of a man with a righteous cause was about to end. The only words he could say were “It is time to hopefully rejoin my wife. I missed her so much.”


End file.
